


Making Out

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Light Angst, M/M, Selection AU, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Could we try it again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was barely a whisper, but it echoed loudly in Spencer's ears.  Almost immediately his heart started pounding, and he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive.  Of all the people Aaron could possibly choose, why would the dark-haired man choose him?  He wasn't sure why he was even still there, truth be told.  All the other candidates surpassed him in a multitude of ways, minus that of intelligence.  But to be considered alongside females and still be there?</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. Idk if any of you have read the Selection series, but this is sorta based on that premise. (;
> 
>  **Sorry if you get this twice,** but I accidentally hit "Delete Work" when the page hadn't loaded fully and I was aiming for the "Edit Tags" button...
> 
> I know this is two days late (but I'm backdating it) and I'm planning on posting both days 13 and 14 today as well, but if I somehow don't manage that, I apologize. It was a very busy weekend for me, and I am exhausted, so I may choose to sleep instead of write. ^^;
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Could we try it again?"

It was barely a whisper, but it echoed loudly in Spencer's ears.  Almost immediately his heart started pounding, and he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive.  Of all the people Aaron could possibly choose, why would the dark-haired man choose _him_?  He wasn't sure why he was even still there, truth be told.  All the other candidates surpassed him in a multitude of ways, minus that of intelligence.  But to be considered alongside females and still be there?

A warm hand caressed his cheek, startling him back to the present moment just as Aaron murmured, "Where's your mind at, Spence?"  The familiarity that came with such a nickname had warmth spreading from his chest to his limbs.

"I'm just...  Why me?" he managed to ask, staring up into warm brown eyes.

Aaron's lips quirked just slightly, and Spencer felt the prince's thumb trace along his cheekbone.  "Because for some reason I feel as though I can trust you, and that isn't something I take for granted."  Another hand came to rest on his other cheek, framing his face.  "However, if you are uncomfortable with it, please inform me as much, and I will not press the issue again."

"No!"  The exclamation passed his lips without permission, and it was strikingly loud in the quiet of the room.  Spencer winced and opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped by a thumb brushing over his lower lip; his breath caught in his throat.

Brown eyes darkened, and Aaron queried, "Is that in response to my earlier question?"

Spencer swallowed and licked his lips before taking a shuddering breath.  "No, it is not.  Actually, I would definitely like to try it again."

The younger man barely heard the, "Good," that Aaron muttered, and he wasn't prepared for the sudden, insistent press of lips against his own.  He gasped softly, his hands clutching tightly in the prince's shirt, and he heard himself moan as Aaron's teeth nipped at his lower lip; heat curled in his abdomen in response as sparks of pleasure tripped down his spine.  He gasped in a breath as Aaron's lips left his long enough to ask, "You okay?"  He nodded even as he leaned forward to initiate the next kiss.  He felt Aaron smile against his mouth as he cautiously experimented, and then a hand was curled around the nape of his neck, squeezing gently when he did something the other man apparently liked.

When Spencer returned the nip he'd received earlier, Aaron made a noise deep in his throat that caused the younger man's skin to buzz pleasantly, and a second later, Aaron was coaxing him into open-mouthed kisses that made him dizzy. He shifted closer, his hands sliding to Aaron's shoulders, and his lips parted more in invitation at the teasing swipes of Aaron's tongue along his lips.

And then there was an abrupt knock at the door, which caused Spencer to jerk away slightly in shock; he grunted quietly as he found himself landing on the floor.  Both males stared at each other as another knock sounded, and Aaron called out, his voice husky, "Yes?"

"Your Highness, Miss Brooks is waiting."

Spencer felt his stomach twist at the same moment that Aaron winced, and neither one moved for a long moment.  The younger man stood abruptly and made his way towards the door, his lips twisting into what he was sure was at least a slightly bitter smile.  "Good night, Your Highness."

Perhaps he had been wrong; maybe they surpassed him in intelligence as well.


End file.
